Compañera de Celda One-Shot
by KorraAsami
Summary: Del juego "animen a la lisiada" Korra es injustamente encerrada en la prisión de Ciudad Republica por un crimen que cometió por defensa propia, no será fácil, pero una chica de ojos verdes y determinación, le hará pasar una noche llena de sorpresas...


Bueno chicos aquí está el One- Shot de SilverEclair, espero te guste y sea lo que me pediste jajaja disfrútenlo y tal vez mañana suba el capítulo con reviews es que me siento mal y enferma me dio gripe y me duele horrores mi cabeza perdónenme espero les guste y mañana lo subo disfrútalo Silver buenas noches

* * *

Advertencia esta One - Shot contiene escenas explicitas sexuales si no son de tu agrado no lo leas al menos que sea bajo tu propio riesgo, de ante mano gracias

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Leyenda de Korra

(Lemon) AU FIC

* * *

En Ciudad Republica...

En la prisión de mujeres de Ciudad Republica la guardia Kuvira se encontraba golpeando las rejas escogiendo lentamente la que abriría para meter a la nueva integrante, en todas pudo observar a muchas de las delincuentes, asesinas, ladronas incluso violadoras que estaban encerradas y que el solo estar entre ellas provocaba mareajes de silbidos, gritos y risas malévolas, Kuvira observaba a cada mujer con sigilo, completamente precavida, debía ser astuta para poder meter a aquella chica tonta e ingenua que habia sentenciado su vida en ese lugar o por lo menos los 3 años que le dieron por su delito por asi decirlo noble.

-hey jefa- la ojiverde volteó al escuchar la voz de su favorita encarcelada y que ella disfrutaba de ese cuerpo espectacular que cargaba la condenada pelinegra de labios rojos cuando nadie estaba presente.

\- ¿Qué quieres Sato? - dijo de mala gana para seguir teniendo el mando autoritario.

\- jaja, solo preguntar ¿por qué no has venido a verme? - dijo la mujer de piel pálida y ojos esmeralda y rosadas mejillas que le sonreía con un guiño y delicadamente se mordía esos labios rojizos.

\- no te creas tan única querida, solo eh venido porque necesito pensar donde meteré a la nueva reclusa- la pelinegra se irguió como si le hubieran dado un pinchazo y dio un tono de suma atención a su mirada contra la guardia, ¿nueva reclusa?

-vaya… eso es algo emocionante, una nueva compañera- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo pícaramente hiendose a sentar a su cama, Kuvira frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta tocar las rejas que las dividían.

\- si… y ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? - dijo Kuvira tocándole la reja con su bastón extensible, provocando un ruido ensordecedor para todos de ahí, la pelinegra se habia tapado sus oídos y hacia muecas desagradables.

\- auch, quieres reventar mis tímpanos, pero bueno sonrió por que habrá una nueva chica con la que…podre platicar- dijo levantando la ceja y colocándose sobre la cama de una manera seductora enseñando sus piernas firmes aun con el traje de carcelera, se veía tan bien.

-aun no entiendo como una mujer como tú, termino aquí y su sentencia es permanente- dijo Kuvira suspirando de decepción, una mujer asi en su cama todas las noches seria el inicio y fin para sus días en esa asquerosa prisión.

\- aunque sea eso, puedes seguir disfrutando de mi… las veces que quieras jefa- la delicada forma de morder sus labios y ese suspiro que hacía a Kuvira olvidar que estaba de guardia, solo deseaba entrar, arrancarle el overol y hacerla suya como muchas veces lo habia hecho, sonrió y al final tuvo una buena idea.

-eh encontrado con quien se quedará- decia caminando hacia el pasillo largo, la pelinegra se levantó deprisa estampándose contra la reja.

\- ¿con quién? - Kuvira volteó seductoramente sonriéndole.

\- contigo Sato, trátala…bien- ambas dieron una sonrisa de complicidad y Kuvira salió de ahí tras escucharse la puerta de hierro abrir y cerrar y el ruido que emitía con fuerza en toda la prisión.

* * *

7 horas después

-Gracias- una morena de ojos azules cabizbajos daba sus pertenencias a la encargada de guardarlas por tres años en este caso, la mujer le dio una mala cara y le quito sus cosas de la mala forma, la ojiazul suspiro, quería llorar, tal vez si hubiera hecho caso de huir, no estuviera ahí, su cabello largo estaba sucio, mal cuidado, una de las guardias no habia dejado de ver sus tonificados y fuertes brazos, se sentía tan intimidada por tanta gente ahí, la llevaron a unas regaderas donde otras personas la estaban esperando con Shampoo, tijeras, jabón entre otras cosas.

\- ¡quítate la ropa! - la morena trago saliva fuertemente y con sus manos temblorosas se empezó a desprender su ropa, pero era demasiado lento, la mujer que traía el shampoo puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

\- ¡quítenle la ropa a la pato-tortuga, que no tengo todo el día y quiero llegar con mi familia- ¿familia?, la morena suspiro a recordar que su familia estaba sufriendo igual que ella, su estupidez tal vez, pero todo apuntaba que habia sido en defensa propia, pero al parecer alguien la quería presa.

Después de que la desvistieran y la bañaran bruscamente y lo peor de todo que le cortaran su pelo a una determinada longitud corta, que no se veía mal, pero estaba un poco más trasquilado, le habían puesto el overol naranja de que ahora era una reclusa, le pusieron esposas y aunque no era necesario uno que otro golpe a la espalda le dieron para que caminara, ella lo hacía sin la necesidad de eso, pero sabía que estas mujeres les importaba una reverenda gana que ella fuera cooperativa en todo, paso por esos pasillos largos y llenos de puertas con pequeños vidrios en medio, ¿alguno seria para ella?, pero no fue asi, al final de ese pasillo habia una puerta en forma de reja donde estaba una mujer de cabello negro trenzado y un lunar en la mejilla y unos ojos jade penetrantes que le sonreían.

-Hola señorita Avatar- dijo la mujer, era la primera persona que era educada con ella, la morena sonrió delicadamente y suspiro.

\- Hola oficial- la mujer sonreía y miraba a las otras dos moviendo la mano de que se fueran, estas obedecieron quitándole las esposas y dándole a la chica a la pelinegra.

\- por favor sígueme- Korra no sabía cómo interpretar esa amabilidad, pero de igual forma lo hizo.

\- sé que debe extrañarte que te trate asi, pero resulta que estuve en tu caso y juicio, sinceramente aplaudo lo que hiciste, si no hubieras hecho eso, jamás lo podrías contar de nuevo- dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba con ella dentro de esa enorme jaula donde había muchas celdas y gritos de mujeres.

-bueno, ahora que lo pienso bien hubiera preferido dejarlo pasar, sinceramente esto me está aterrando- la pelinegra se rio bajo y la paro mirándola de frente.

\- jamás te arrepientas de lo que hagas, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, corrección lo hice, solo que a mí, nadie me quería en prisión, eso es una lástima- y paso sus manos delicadamente por el rostro de la morena- ya que eres una chica muy hermosa y de buen cuerpo- suspiro la pelinegra y puso ambas manos en la cadera de la morena, quien al sentir las caricias cerro los ojos y reprimió un gemido de frustración, la pelinegra acerco sus labios a su oído- ya tendremos tiempo para que podamos conocernos, disfrutaras la estancia aquí ya lo veras- la morena se apartó un poco.

\- yo, no soy lo que usted cree- dijo un poco con temor, la pelinegra sonrió y siguió caminando.

\- ya lo veremos…- ambas habían llegado a una reja que estaba sola, la pelinegra dejo que entrara, pero no cerro la celda.

\- aquí es donde dormirás y sugiero que duermas arriba, ya que la de abajo está ocupada- la morena observo debajo y efectivamente había unas fotos y otras cosas, tendría una compañera de celda.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? - la pelinegra le dijo con sus dedos que la siguiera y ambas salieron de ahí, para irse a otra puerta donde al abrirla la morena sintió sus ojos arder por el intenso sol que daba en ese enorme patio con muros enormes y guardias con armas arriba.

-en el descanso, en el taller, en actividades, no lo sé, pero aquí te quedas tu por el momento, cuando suene aquella campaña debes formarte si no quieres que mis guardias te golpeen con sus bastones eléctricos, dolerá mucho Avatar, ten mucho cuidado con el grupo de haya que ya te ha puesto en la mira y no busques pleitos que yo no sé si podré defenderte, se ve que eres fuerte pero no eres ruda como pensé, si le agradaste sabrás quien es tu compañera- iba a meterse pero se regresó- ah y por cierto- la morena suspiro aterrada – soy la jefa de guardias, asi que la próxima vez debes decirme jefa, buena suerte Avatar- iba a cerrar.

\- Korra, mi nombre es Korra- la pelinegra ya no dijo nada y cerró la puerta de hierro, la morena giro para observar a sus compañeras, miles de mujeres caminando y observándola, habia bastantes guardias por lo tanto sería más fácil poder caminar si alguien quisiera atacarla ellos la defenderían, camino por el enorme patio donde el calor era fuerte contra su piel, era inmenso igual que las calles de Ciudad Republica, por un lado habia gente en parecer talleres donde fundían, golpeaban o construían cosas, en otro lado el gimnasio con algunos aparatos, del otro una cancha de básquet ball, otra de futbol y lo demás era un enorme patio donde las mujeres caminaban o hacían grupos enormes, ¿Dónde debía ir?, no se decidió por nada y prefirió buscar una sombra el calor era insoportable, camino hasta haya un pequeño callejón si asi podría decirle ella donde habia sombra de lo cual ella entro y se sentó en donde habia una pequeña sombra y observo por ambos lados esperando no encontrarse con nadie, de su ropa saco un pequeño cuaderno y lo abrió, encontrándose con varias fotos y un lápiz pequeño, una goma y un sacapuntas, ella sonrió, guardo sus fotos y comenzó a escribir, pero su paz no duro mucho tiempo.

\- ehh que tenemos aquí- escucho a lo lejos la voz de una mujer muy ronca, se paró rápidamente y guardo su cuaderno de nuevo en su ropa, el corazón latía con fuerza y sentía su mundo caer, ¿Qué le harían esas mujeres?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - dijo firme, pero con miedo, el grupo de 4 chicas se empezaron a reir y pudo identificar a la líder que se acercó a ella y tomo su overol con fuerza.

\- mira enanita, no te conviene ponerte ruda con nosotras- rápidamente con una mano saco el libro, Korra trato de quitárselo y esta la estampo contra la pared.

\- ¡eso es mío! - todas empezaron a reírse y rápidamente saco una navaja la mujer, Korra abrió los ojos ¿Cómo podían tener armas?

\- te enseñare a compartir- la navaja iba posicionándose en su hígado pero

\- ¡Azula! - la mujer volteó al escuchar la voz de alguien más que no era de su grupo, abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de quién era.

\- suéltala- dijo delicadamente tras un suspiro, la mujer empezó a respirar con enojo, sin soltarla.

\- dije…suéltala- volvió a decir esa mujer de cabello negro y labios rojos, Korra la observaba con confusión, ¿la estaba protegiendo?

\- ¿Por qué siempre debes meterte Asami? - dijo Azula, la morena repitió su nombre en un susurro.

Pero la mujer no respondió, rápidamente Azula metió el cuaderno de nuevo en el overol de la morena y la miro sonriendo.

-te salvaste perra, me caga saber que no podre tocarte, ya tienes dueña- y la soltó, se fue por el callejón, Korra suspiro y como pudo se comenzó a parar, iba a agradecerle a la mujer, pero cuando miro donde ella estaba.

\- ¿A dónde se fue? - musito Korra al ver como habia desaparecido asi, sin decir nada, suspiro, esa mujer era misteriosa, ¿Por qué la habia defendido?, ¿Quién era?, prefirió no averiguarlo y salió de ese callejón, no deseaba que esas volvieran y trataran de hacerle algo ahora que esa mujer no estaba.

* * *

Horas después…

Como era de esperarse ella fue la primera en formarse cuando sonó el timbre, llego al comedor a comer y se fue a un rincón sola, donde nadie se atrevió a buscarla, quiso buscar a esa mujer pero nunca apareció, ¿acaso no comía?, no la culpaba la comida de prisión era un asco, cuando el timbre sonó rápidamente se formó, donde fue guiada con las mujeres a sus respectivas celdas, ella ya sabía su celda asi que no necesito que una guardia la golpeara para llevarla, como estaba observando a las demás que se rehusaban a entrar, cuando llego vio la celda abierta y suspiro, conocería a su compañera y seguramente no sería agradable, cuando entro todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada, la distrajo el cierre de la celda y una guardia quien la miro sonriendo pero de una forma malévola, ¿acaso era la celda de una bestia?, el miedo corrió en su cuerpo, observo la cama de abajo pero solo vio un bulto debajo de las cobijas, suspiro y sin hacer ruido se quitó sus tenis y trepo por la pequeña escalera, pero antes de terminar subir, sintió como una mano fuertemente tomaba su tobillo y la jalaba hacia abajo, cayendo, cerró los ojos y gimió del dolor, se habia golpeado la cabeza y la espalda, tosió y poco a poco abrió los ojos para sorprenderse.

\- ¿tu? - dijo con la voz confundida, la persona o su compañera era la misma chica que la defendió hace unas horas, Asami.

-te voy a dar solo tres reglas y que debes seguir al pie de la letra si quieres seguir viviendo- Korra la miro ahora asustada, sabía que el que la haya ayudado tendría sus consecuencias.

\- la primera tu no duermes arriba, ambas camas son mías- Korra se quedó paralizada -la segunda duermes sin ropa- sentía su cuerpo temblar - y la tercera, obedecerás y dormirás conmigo- la morena no sabía que decir, más bien no habia nada que decir, ¿debía obedecer?, se armó de valor y suspiro frunciendo el ceño molesto.

\- agradezco lo que hiciste, pero no tienes el derecho de- no termino cuando sintió un fuerte apretón en su vientre que la hizo gritar de dolor, pensó que si gritaba tal vez un guardia vendría, pero no fue asi, observo la reja y nadie se acercó, de hecho, todo estaba en silencio y era incómodo y doloroso, se giró para mirar a la mujer que tenía su pie fuertemente en su abdomen, pero algo habia mal, al parecer sus zapatos, tenían algo que la estaban lastimando, como agujas.

\- escúchame bien, si quieres sobrevivir harás caso de lo que te digo, si no, mañana mismo Azula terminara contigo, si te diste cuenta, yo mando aquí, pero si no me quieres de aliada entonces, hmmm iba a decir que te despidieras de tus familiares el próximo domingo, pero jaja ni siquiera a mañana llegaras, tú decides- y la soltó Korra sintió alivio en su cuerpo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, trato de respirar pero le dolía horriblemente, aquella mujer se quitó sus tenis y su ropa enfrente de ella, Korra no era lesbiana, pero no podía omitir pensar que esa mujer tenía un cuerpo demasiado sensual y atractivo, el ver como el overol caía por sus curvas y como se quitaba la playera blanca y sus senos se liberaban rebotando un poco, la hizo pensar de miles de cosas y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas, ¿Qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza?, el ver sus bragas caer por sus caderas y firmes glúteos y esas piernas, la dejo tonta, el dolor seguía pero no era importante en este momento, toda su ropa se quedó en el suelo y ella se metió debajo de las cobijas pasándose hasta el fondo de la cama de abajo, dándole a entender que debía entrar y que ese hueco era para ella, Korra puso su cabeza en el suelo, las lágrimas habían cesado por el momento esa imagen habia ayudado dolorosamente debía admitirlo, se puso de pie y se quitó su overol de la parte de arriba y levanto su blusa, sintió tristeza y un nudo en la garganta al ver la imagen del pie y unos pequeños puntos que marcaban todo el contorno del tenis, efectivamente debía tener algo en los pies que la traspaso un poco, en uno de ellos corria un poco de sangre, lloro en silencio buscando en la celda papel o algo que pudiera limpiar su abdomen tonificado, pero no habia nada, no tuvo de otra más que usar su propia franela y limpiar ese tramo de sangre, uso agua de la que tenían ahí y tras limpiarse, pesadamente se empezó a quitar la ropa y se metió en la cobija, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la mujer de atrás se volteó pego su cuerpo al de ella y la atrapo, Korra mordió sus labios temblando, la pelinegra paso su fina pierna arriba de la cadera de Korra, la morena podía sentir sus firmes senos contra su espalda y aquella fragancia tan exquisita que desprendía la pelinegra a pesar de todo, sus manos jugaron por sus senos un poco y las uñas pasaban por la silueta de Korra.

\- vaya, veo que tienes muy bien trabajo tu cuerpo- dijo la pelinegra susurrándole en el oído y mordiéndolo muy delicadamente, no era asco, pero era dolor lo que sentía.

\- creo que me pase un poco con mi fuerza, tienes marcado mi tenis- dijo al pasar la mano delicadamente por su vientre, pero esta iba descendiendo, Korra sabía lo que pasaría, si se resistía seguramente otra cosa mala pasaría, solo cerro sus ojos y lloro en silencio.

-tranquila, lo vas a disfrutar-

Y la mano de Asami comenzó a tocar sus pliegues y a separarlos, no estaba mojada y era difícil deslizar los dedos por ellos, Korra tenía coraje, dolor, tenía impotencia al no poder defenderse.

-hmmm, veo que no estas ni un poco encendida, déjame ayudarte- la mano se apartó de su sexo y escucho como un chasquido y agua o algo espeso que se movía, tras regresar su mano sintió sus dedos muy húmedos y comenzó a frotar su clítoris con sus dedos y a lubricar con toda esa agua espesa y cálida, la pelinegra lamió su oreja y volvió a susurrar.

-espero te ayuden mis propios flujos, porque no tengo un lubricante exacto- sintió como su espina dorsal y sus bellos se erizaban al pensar que esa sustancia de sus manos, eran los mismos fluidos de la pelinegra, ¿ella estaba excitada?, ¿Por qué Korra sintió un calambre en el vientre?, ¿y por qué comenzaba a moverse?, rápidamente la respiración de Korra se aceleró y apretaba las cobijas con fuerza, tratando evitar sus movimientos de caderas que sínicamente querían salir, la pelinegra jadeaba y gemía muy despacio en el oído de la morena, ella estaba disfrutando la textura del sexo de la morena, que ya no estaba tan seca e incluso podía jurar que se habia lubricado más y su clítoris comenzaba a hincharse.

\- vez como lo ibas a disfrutar- dijo Asami y en un movimiento rápido se sentó sobre ella, Korra tenía los ojos cerrados, pero ya no estaba tiesa, podía sentir como las finas caderas de Asami se movían sobre su vientre, aunque doliera por las pequeñas heridas, el dolor y el placer que estaba experimentando estaba siendo agradable, algo enfermo pensaba, pero no iba a decir nada.

-hmmm, bien cambiemos tu rostro por uno más placentero- rápidamente sintió como las cobijas cayeron al suelo, sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, pero Korra nunca abrió los ojos, solo los apretaba y trataba de no gemir, no quería demostrarle que habia ganando, aunque su sexo y su cuerpo le habían traicionado.

\- tienes un cuerpo demasiado rico, que lastima que tendré que comerlo sola- rápidamente tomó la pierna de la chica y la subió a su cadera y puso la otra debajo de la que estaba en la cama, para asi juntar sus sexos, donde Korra aun si abrir los ojos y mordiéndose fuertemente sus labios reprimió un gemido que iba a ser fuerte y que tal vez parecido al que soltó la pelinegra.

\- oh por favor…tienes que admitir que fue esplendido- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo, se agacho un poco y giro la cara de la morena para besar sus labios, la morena sorprendida no reacciono y a pesar de ello abrió la boca para que la mujer se diera paso con su lengua, provocando que Korra jadeara por esa sensación, la mujer chupo el lado del labio que estaba sangrando de una manera seductora y muy suave, provocando que se estremeciera y suavizara solo un poco su semblante.

\- yo seré quien muerda tu boca, no lo vuelvas a hacer- Korra suspiro al escuchar eso, ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?, jamás habia estado con una mujer y lo que esta mujer le estaba haciendo, la estaba calentando, que calentar, la tenía completamente cachonda y aterrada, ¿Cómo debía funcionar esto?, se supone que estaba siendo violada, ¿ya no era violación?, ¿ya no estaba siendo poseída a la fuerza?, de hecho solo un poco estaba resistiendo pero sabía que si la mujer paraba, su cuerpo la mataría si tuviera vida.

\- bien, no me importa lo vas a disfrutar- y tomo ambas manos y las puso en sus senos, la mujer gimió de una manera que provoco en Korra abrir la puerta apretando sus ojos y sintiendo como otro flujo ahora si suyo salía de su sexo lubricando el de la mujer que comenzó a moverse sobre ella, de manera circular y debes en cuando de adelante y atrás, la sensación era distinta, su clítoris hinchado, chocaba con el de la mujer, dándose fuertes jalones que la hacía gemir pero que ella guardaba al morderse su boca y esconderse en la almohada, sus manos estaba ocupadas y aunque no apretara con fuerza sus senos, los sentía como subían y bajaban y que comenzaban a excitarla, quería apretarlos, moverlos, pero todavía su conciencia, su cabeza le decia que no debía acceder, que debía empujarla y hacer lo mismo que hizo con su novio.

\- ahhh ¿aún no?, Nhhh bueno y si hago esto ohhh- y la mujer comenzó a mover más sus caderas con frenesí y fuerza, provocando que Korra hundiera más el rostro en la almohada, era inevitable que la litera no empezara a moverse con ellas, el viejo hierro era ruidoso, seguramente ahí todo el mundo sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero al parecer esta mujer era muy respetada o todo el mundo le tenía miedo.

\- vamos cariño, sé que quieres gemir, sé que lo estas disfrutando, tu carne está muy caliente y tu rostro Nhhh esta tan rojo- las palabras de la pelinegra la estaban volviendo loco, no quería acceder, apretaba fuertemente su semblante y sus manos de repente daban fuertes apretones a los senos de la mujer que estaba moviéndose fuertemente sobre ella, juntado sus sexos que lubricaban juntos y cada vez se sentían más calientes, sin mencionar sus clítoris que ya dolía que se separaran y que ahora simultáneamente se juntaban rápidamente chocando entre ellos y palpitando con fuerza.

\- "¡Nhhh ahhh!"- la pelinegra sonrió triunfante, habia salido su primer gemido y siguió moviéndose ahora poniendo ambas manos en los senos de la morena, mientras pellizcaba sus pezones y apretaba sus senos, la morena habia caído en su aroma y su cuerpo.

-asi…apriétalos más- dijo la pelinegra al sentir el agarre de la morena en sus senos, la morena comenzó a tomar delicadamente sus pezones y los apretaba y estiraba delicadamente, la pelinegra comenzaba a gemir más fuerte arqueando su espalda y sin soltar los senos de la otra, la ojiazul aunque aún no habría sus ojos, habia girado su rostro y con la boca abierta comenzó a gemir para que la pelinegra pudiera verla, el rojo en su rostro se habia hecho más visible, su abdomen ahora se contraria, porque ella misma habia comenzado a mover sus caderas al contrario de las caderas de la pelinegra, ahora el movimiento era más fuerte y Korra se hundía en la almohada apretando sus ojos y gritando completamente.

\- ¡ahhh…más! - dijo fuertemente mojando completamente a Asami quien gimió y sonrió, aparto una mano de su seno y chupo delicadamente su dedo, la bajo lentamente por detrás hasta ubicarla en el ano de Korra y sin avisar lo introdujo lentamente, la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida y con grito al sentir lo que la pelinegra hizo, pero que en ningún momento habia parado de moverse, el sudor la cubría e incluso la cama estaba completamente empapada de ambas.

-vamos…confía en mi- la morena seguía gimiendo observando el rebote del cuerpo de la pelinegra sobre ella, el rechinido de la litera no ayudaba a su excitación y el movimiento que este acompañada menos, por que daba fuertemente embistiendo contra su clítoris que ya estaba completamente hinchados y salido, a punto de estallar en su liberación, relajo sus piernas y comenzó a sentir como el dedo de la pelinegra se adentraba más y más, hasta tocar un punto que la hizo gemir.

\- ¡ahhh…Asami…! -dijo la morena cerrando de nuevo los ojos y arqueando su espalda, la pelinegra sonrió gimiendo igual, movió mas a prisa sus caderas y ahora el dedo, rebotando sobre ella, golpeando el clítoris con el suyo y mandando calambres electrizantes en todo su cuerpo por el constante golpeteo y el ardor placentero que este daba, podía sentir como la morena estaba a punto de llegar.

\- ¿asi te gusta? - la morena solo gemía con más fuerza apretando sus senos, la pelinegra con el apretón fuerte gimió con fuerza sonriendo y moviendo más su cuerpo y su dedo dentro.

\- ahhh siiii...vamos- dijo Asami saltando con fuerza sobre ella, el golpeteo de sus piernas y el culo de la pelinegra era increíble, Korra sintió como la pelinegra tomaba su mano de uno de sus senos y esta como lo chupo, provocando que Korra gritara a casi llegar su orgasmo la morena la miro, necesitaba ver su rostro, que le provoco más oleadas de placer, la pelinegra le sonrió y fue bajando su mano tocando todo su cuerpo hasta posicionarla detrás de su enorme y hermoso trasero, la morena sabía que quería y por algo impulsivo con la otra mano separo sus nalgas y metió su dedo sin avisar, provocando que la pelinegra gritara con fuerza.

\- ¡Ahhhh siiii! – soltó la pelinegra y la morena se incorporó un poco y beso sus labios comiéndose sus gemidos mientras metía con más fuerza su dedo dentro de la pelinegra.

\- Korra…-dijo la morena cuando se separó de ella, la pelinegra sonrió- el nombre es Korra y quiero que lo grites- sin más ella volvió a acostarse y ya sin cerrar sus ojos comenzó a mover sus caderas y su mano fuertemente contra el culo de la piel nívea, ambas seguían el mismo ritmo, sus gritos eran muy fuertes, sorprendentemente nadie hacia ruido, ni nadie iba a la celda, lo único que hacía eco, eran sus gritos, el golpeteo de las nalgas de la pelinegra y sus piernas y la litera que rechinaba con ellas, cada vez sus movimientos eran más fuertes y veloces, sus anos se habían lubricado bastante y aunque estuvieran apretados cada quien habia metido dos dedos dentro, ya faltaba poco a punto del orgasmo, ambas se miraban y Korra jamás pensó hacer esto en su vida, la lujuria y el deseo por oírla gritar la habia envuelto, la habia hechizado, el ver como las gotas de sudor corrían y caían salvajemente por su cuerpo, ante los rebotes y movimientos fuertes y rápidos de la misma piel blanca, su boca abierta con su labial recorrido y que seguramente en su boca estaba, sus ojos cerrados disfrutando lo que su mano y su mismo sexo le estaban brindando, las embestidas cada vez más salvajes y fuertes, a punto de explotar con ella, ya no podía más ver esa imagen tan sensual, pero su sorpresa, su temor y excitación creció al ver a la jefa de guardias parada en la celda observándolas y riéndose mientras comía una manzana roja.

-vamos sigan no se distraigan- dijo la jefa mordiéndose su manzana, Asami giro su rostro sin dejar de moverse, la jefa le lanzo un beso y Asami gimió sonriendo para girarse y mirar a Korra mientras se mordía sus labios, que imagen tan rica, al ver como arqueaba su espalda, sus senos redondos blancos sus pezones rojos y erectos lubricados por la misma saliva de la morena y esos movimientos de cadera y el sudor por su vientre, mientras le daba calambres placenteros a su clítoris, dios no pudo más.

\- vamos Korra…culmina conmigo- le dijo sonriendo y como si fuera una orden, Korra inhalo fuertemente y saco un fuerte grito con el nombre de Asami arqueando su espalda y metiendo más sus dedos dentro de Asami, algo que hizo gritar a la pelinegra, solo que ella no grito su nombre, saco un grito cargado de liberación ambas, en unísono, Kuvira suspiro sonriendo, habia sido una buena elección todo, la pelinegra se estremeció cuando sintió como sus fluidos bajaban y bajaban largamente, habia sido un orgasmo muy fuerte y largo, nunca habia tenido uno asi, la morena igual se sentía apenada, tenía vergüenza y pudor, al reaccionar y mirarse en esta situación, donde todo habia empezado como una violación y termino siendo ella la que disfruto con el cuerpo, sus gemidos de esta mujer de nombre Asami, sintió como la mujer saco sus dedos de ella y como ayudo a Korra a sacar los suyos, la morena aun agitada y un poco mareada la miro, ambas se quedaron viéndose por unos minutos, como si quisieran decirse "gracias" o tal vez preguntas ¿Qué pasaba?.

\- esto fue muy delicioso, creo que adelantare nuestro interrogatorio Sato- dijo Kuvira hiendose de ahí, Korra abrió los ojos con fuerza, ¿Asami Sato?, ella era la hija de Hiroshi Sato, el culpable de que ella matara a su novio, la pelinegra tras mirar a Kuvira giro para verla de nuevo suspiro y le dijo.

\- espero te acostumbres a esto, porque desde ahora eres mía- se agacho para besar sus labios y rápidamente rodar a su lugar de la cama, se tapó y giro su rostro hacia la pared, Korra estaba petrificada, ¿era la hija del jefe de su ex novio?, ¿era la que hace 6 meses habían metido a prisión por haber matado a más de mil personas quemando una de sus fábricas?, ella era la culpable de que Korra haya asesinado a su novio y que intentara matar al mismo Hiroshi Sato, ella habia dormido con su patán novio y la causante de la muerte de su papá, ahora se la estaba tirando y no podía negar y eso era lo que más le dolía y sentía rabia, que le habia gustado mucho, ¡que jodida era esta vida! Y que disfruto tenia al tener de compañera de celda a "Asami Sato".


End file.
